prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Canzman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Owen2.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dean27 (talk) 16:34, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Addings images *Hi, when adding all these images can you make sure you don't add images that we already have on the site. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 18:29, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :*A few of the images you've added were on the image gallery page already! I have no problem with you adding images to the image gallery, but please do not change the images on the main page of a wrestler. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 19:11, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :* Can you please hold off on uploading more of the Wrestler Logo images to the image galleries? As of now, the admin team is not sure whether this is the proper place to put those, or if we should create a different location for these. Please give us some time to think this out and we'll get back to you about it. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:54, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :* Has the Admin team decided on what to do with Wrestler logos yet?Canzman (talk) 13:24, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Image galleries Hi, when creating new image galleries - please be sure to stick to the format. See the Simon Gotch page for an example of how they should be formatted. Also, when changing the image from the wrestler's main page, make sure to copy that image over to the image gallery page. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:35, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Championship images Where are you finding all these great pictures? I had to edit out the background on a lot (I've gotten better at that, but for the WWE championship designs they weren't too great.) but you're finding pictures I'd spent a long time looking for. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:37, July 9, 2014 (UTC) *Wow well good job on those, they look amazing. I'm using some for the main page just to show the basic design, it's good that you put all the designs up, even if it's just a side plate change. Again great job on those. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:23, July 9, 2014 (UTC) *Hey, since you said you make most of the images yourself, do you think you can try to do Dan Severn's NWA belt? Here one pic of it, and a replica, and BeltTalk has a couple good ones. I'm not sure how you do make the ones but if you can that'd be awesome, if not I'll just cut the background out of the replica and use that for the page, thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:47, July 10, 2014 (UTC) *Best I could do with what was provided. If you have anyway to get me better shots of the other side plates I could name the entire thing.Canzman (talk) 20:41, July 10, 2014 (UTC) *I'll look but I'm not sure how much pictures of it there is. He apparently only used it for a few months, including on an episode of Raw. I'll keep looking though. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:06, July 10, 2014 (UTC) *Do you think you can also do Jeff Hardy's other custom TNA World Heavyweight Championship design? This one seems to be much easier to do. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:19, July 10, 2014 (UTC) *Thank you for doing the new ROH championship, I couldn't find a good picture of it for the life of me. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:12, July 23, 2014 (UTC) *Sure thing... Actually would you like me to clean up the Championships in general. Making all PNG with transparent backgrounds... Also I can do the same for the promotion logos if you like to making them all easier to use in multiple locations with them not haveing backgrounds... are you ok with this?Canzman (talk) 13:22, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Re: Wrestler logos So, the issue is right now - there's not really a type of page that fits them. Image galleries are ok, but I'd rather stick to keeping purely images of the wrestler on that. I'll keep thinking on the issue and try to get back to you a lot quicker this time. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:09, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :* I think it would be perfectly ok to go ahead with the logo pages for wrestlers, etc. Please make sure to put them on /Logos subpages, for example John Cena/Logos (pages should also follow this format). Also please, make sure to change the Tab buttons on each page for each wrestler that you add logos for. - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:50, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: championship belt images and promotion logos Hey, see I prefer the white backgrounds on the belts and old logos as it looks nicer on the page than the blue background do. I mean, I don't really see why they'd make a big difference anyway to be honest other than to match the stuff you did. However, for logos like the CWA one yeah that's fine, go right ahead, as it can be used on the tab. If its the logo. I'm not sure what you can do about the MCW one though, and those are the only two I've uploaded. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:46, July 25, 2014 (UTC) *Alright fine, but let me do it alright? My laptop screen was busted recently but as soon as I get it fixed I'll do it, alright? Oh also I meant Maryland Championship Wrestling and Continental Wrestling Association. Sorry for the late reply, again, laptop screen was recently busted. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:24, July 26, 2014 (UTC) NXT Takeover IV *Why did you name all the NXT Takeover IV images with silly dumb ass names?? Dean27 (talk) 15:21, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :*Well next time change something. Change the name to something better like i have now done for you! Dean27 (talk) 16:34, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Categorize Photos *Please when adding photos. don't forget to also categorize them. If you have any questions about this, please ask. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:57, February 18, 2015 (UTC) *Glad to see Chas Betts got an official WWE profile pic. I was wondering when they'd get around to doing that. Lol. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 17:52, July 16, 2015 (UTC)) Important editing tips *Hi, please see Editing Tips on helpful tips and rules on editing on this Wikia. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 09:55, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Curtis Axel *Hiya, has Curtis Axel stopped his hulk hogan gimmick now then? Dean27 (talk) 14:55, July 24, 2015 (UTC)